Connection
by TARDIS-Trailer
Summary: Draco and Harry are alone in an abandoned classroom. Boys will be boys. First Drarry, smut, one-shot.


**A/N: **Why must my fics always involve intimate moments against a wall or a door? Is it a euphemism for the fact that I need something to lean against while I write? Or just that my characters would fall over a lot if they didn't have any support while they did their dastardly deeds?

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I just make them do incredibly ooc things. You're welcome._

**Connection**

Harry and Draco sat side by side on the wall of an abandoned classroom, their hands firmly clasped in each other's.

Draco leaned on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his woody aroma. 'Mmm,' he said, 'you smell good.' He kissed his neck softly.

Harry stretched his neck, his lower lip dropping as he felt the Slytherin's lips caress his skin.

Draco continued, slowly leaving little kisses along Harry's collar bone, leading up to his Adam's apple.

Harry leant his head back against the stone wall; he closed his eyes concentrating on breathing in and out as steadily as possible.

Draco straddled Harry, his pelvis hitting Harry's in just the right way.

Harry let out a moan, '_ahh..._'

Draco smiled, teasingly kissing Harry on the corners of his mouth. He pulled his head down, 'open your eyes,' he said.

Harry did so; he stared into Draco's soft, grey eyes. There was no malice in them now like he'd seen a thousand times before. They were filled with kindness and caring. He smiled, putting a hand behind Draco's neck he pulled him in to kiss him passionately, with undertones of a brooding hunger.

Draco pushed his chest into Harry's, pressing him against the wall. His breath quickened as he kissed the black-haired boy. He knew that they could be caught at any moment and it was turning him on.

Harry held Draco's head with both hands pulling him closer, he put his whole mouth over Draco's and slipped his tongue in, softly massaging Draco's tongue with his own.

Draco bit down on Harry's lip pulling it slightly. He felt the Gryffindor harden beneath him and he chuckled darkly. He pushed himself down onto Harry, feeling him with his strong, muscular thighs.

'_Uhh... don't_,' said Harry, panting. '_You know I can't take it when you do that._'

Draco did it again, harder.

Harry moaned, hitting his head against the wall to try to knock himself out of it. '_Draco..._' he breathed, '_please..._'

The blond boy felt himself harden as his name washed over Harry's lips. 'That wasn't nice,' he whispered softly into his ear.

Harry pushed feebly at Draco's chest, 'come on. You know we can't.'

Draco resisted Harry's attempts and kissed his neck again. 'Can't what?' he asked, whispering in his other ear before continuing his assault of Harry's neck.

'You know what,' replied Harry, almost breathless. He tried to push Draco off him again as he felt himself get harder. He moaned, clearly not in control of his emotions.

Draco moaned in response, 'I want you, Harry. Stop trying to fight me. You know I'll win in the end.' He pulled Harry's shirt over his head, ignoring the Gryffindor's protests. 'I always do,' he breathed.

Harry moaned in defeat, 'f-fuh... fine!' he said, giving in and undoing the fly on his pants with shaking hands.

Draco smiled as he slid his way down Harry's body until he was opposite the visible bulge in his tight, white briefs. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Harry bit his lip as he watched Draco's blond head hover above his hard on.

Draco gripped the elastic of Harry's briefs and pulled them down to reveal Harry's average-sized cock, standing at attention. He wet his parched lips and grabbed the shaft with his hand, slowly tugging at it, watching Harry's face for his reaction.

Harry moaned loudly, a deep guttural sound.

Draco smiled then took Harry's whole length in his mouth. He sucked on it, twirling his tongue around the smooth, slick cylinder.

Harry moaned again, '_unnnhhhh_.' He put his hand on Draco's head to grab his platinum blonde hair. He pulled hard so the Slytherin boy's lips wrapped around his dick. Harry bit his lip again.

Draco grabbed Harry's rod with both hands and stroked his slowly, squeezing slightly as he got to the tip.

'_Oh!_' Harry's reaction spurred Draco on.

He bent his neck and took Harry's dick in his mouth again, his lips closing tightly over the length. His bobbed his head up and down quickly, sucking on the head each time he came up.

'_Draco, Draco, Draco!_' Harry groaned. '_I-I'm about to..._' his mouth was open but no sound came out.

Draco held the bottom half of Harry's cock tightly, squeezing it harder than he should have. He put the other half and continued bobbing up and down, sucking hard.

Harry shouted, '_I'm __**coming**_! _**Draco**__, I'm __**coming**__!'_

Draco smiled just in time for his mouth to be filled with Harry's cum. He swallowed obediently, sucking his head for more.

Harry moaned, '_oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Y-y-y-you. God!'_

Draco held Harry's member in both his hands, squeezing and massaging it for more of that delicious juice. He licked the rest of it from the tip then let the length fall, flaccid and empty into Harry's lap.

Harry slumped against the wall, tucking himself in as sweat stuck strands of jet black hair to his famously scarred forehead. 'Mmm,' he moaned, 'your turn.' He leant forward to grab Draco's visible hardness.

Draco flinched away from Harry's hand. He looked at him disapprovingly. 'No,' he said simply.

Harry's face fell, 'it's not fair.'

'Life is what you make it, Potter,' said Draco, smiling a little at the use of his partner's surname.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry, 'I really am.'

'You can keep being sorry until you're "ready",' said Draco, reminding Harry of their previous encounters.

'I don't see how you can get me off but I can't relieve you or even _see _you until we've had sex! Aren't you only punishing yourself?'

'I'm only punishing you,' said Draco scathingly, 'since you're so obviously the one that wants to suck my cock.'

Harry winced at Draco's tone. 'I can't help it if I want to pleasure my _boyfriend_, Malfoy.'

Draco's eyes widened, 'boyfriend?' he repeated. 'You think I'm your boyfriend?'

Harry frowned, confused. 'Well aren't you?'

Draco laughed, 'no.'

'Oh,' said Harry, 'I just assumed since you... you know.'

'Yes, you assumed that since we make out at every chance we get and that I've sucked your dick about ten times that we're "together",' Draco etched quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

'What are we then?' asked Harry, putting his shirt on and buttoning it up.

Draco sat in front of Harry's outstretched legs, he took the Gryffindor's shoes and socks off and started to massage his feet absentmindedly. 'Don't get me wrong,' he said, 'I care about you, even though I may not show it. But that doesn't mean that we're a couple.' He concentrated on Harry's feet, 'I don't want to complicate things more than they already are.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'I like you,' he said abruptly.

Draco stopped and looked at Harry.

'More than I probably should.'

Draco dropped Harry's feet, resting his hand on one of them. 'How long?' he asked, a serious look on his face.

'About the fifth time you kissed me.' Harry poked at Draco's hand with his big toe.

'So specific,' said Draco looking down at Harry's toe, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. 'That makes me believe that you're not joking.'

'I'm 100% positive that I have feelings for you,' said Harry. 'Not just romantic feelings, I want to get to know you - talk to you about nothing in particular. I think about you constantly, I can't stop. When I see you in the corridor and you insult me, it hurts. And sometimes I wonder if you mean it.'

Draco looked up, his face a picture of pain. 'Don't do this to me, Potter,' he said, laughing half-heartedly, pushing Harry's toe away. 'I'll only hurt you.'

Harry got to his knees, zipping up his fly. He crawled to where Draco was sitting and held both his hands in his own. 'I don't think you will.'

Draco pulled his hands back; he looked to the front of the classroom – looking for some sort of escape. He looked at Harry, 'don't do this,' he repeated.

Harry looked hurt, 'fine,' he said, crossing his arms. 'I'll leave you alone. It'll hurt me to do it but I won't talk to you again. This will stop and we'll go back to the way things were.' He stood, 'it'll be like we were never... whatever we were.'

'Wait,' said Draco, standing up. He put his hands on either side of Harry's face. He kissed him with his face scrunched tight, trying to transfer the unexplained hurt he felt through his lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He broke the kiss, holding the other boy still. He kissed him once, tenderly on the lips. Twice, he deepened the kiss, pulling on Draco's lower lip with his own. The third time, he added a little tongue, the kiss lasting longer. The fourth, he deepened it further, adding his body into it, pulling Draco forward so their chests met. The fifth and final time, Draco responded. Harry smiled as he kissed the boy of his affections, finally feeling something more from him.

Draco's hands wound around Harry's waist. He hugged the Gryffindor to him, kissing him with feeling.

Harry broke the kiss reluctantly. He left his arms resting on the Slytherin's shoulders, 'did you feel that?' he asked.

'A connection,' said Draco and he kissed him again, smiling as he did.

**A/N: **Awww. What a lovely ending ^_^ This is a one-shot until further notice. It came out of the blue. It was like I got pregnant without even having sex and then when I gave birth, the baby ended up having the face of Neil Patrick Harris, Darren Criss and Jude Law all rolled into one. *Sigh* Such a pretty image. And that is the image I will leave you with. *Commence apparition*


End file.
